Faint
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: 255 palavras naum eh capaz de expressar a fica verdadeira sinopse tah na fic pq fikou mt grandemas vale a pena ler simesperu por reviewsboa leitura


Nome do fanfic: Faint

Série: Harry Potter

Tipo: Romance, Song-fic

Situação: Completa

Nick da autora: Kammy Engels Black

_**Faint**_

Capítulo 1: Faint

Eram quase três horas da manhã. Eu, James Potter, 17 anos, moreno, alto, cabelos rebeldes. Por trás das lentes estavam escondidos um par de olhos castanho-esverdeados, sendo um dos maiores conquistadores de Hogwarts, ao lado de meu amigo Sirius. Completamente apaixonado pela única garota que não caiu aos meus pés. Não era uma coisa que se via todo dia. Talvez fosse por isso que meus olhos estavam tristes e melancólicos. 

I am  
[Eu sou  
little bit of loneliness  
[um pouco de solidão  
little of disregard  
[um pouco de negligencia  
a handful of complaints  
[uma plenitude de reclamações

Resolvi pegar a minha capa de invisibilidade e ir para meu único refúgio neste imenso castelo. Consegui chegar à Sala Precisa com sucesso, levando comigo a capa e o mapa, meus artifícios de infringir regras, para que meus amigos não me encontrasse. Precisava pensar um pouco. Minha vida mudou desde que conheci aquela ruivinha teimosa, Lílian Evans, a dona de meu coração. A paisagem era exatamente a do lago, porém não queria me arriscar tanto indo até lá.

Lembranças passavam à minha mente, em relances.

"Tínhamos acabado de voltar das férias. Estávamos novamente de volta ao castelo quando avistei nossa nova monitora. Mau via a hora de começar a aprontar de novo, porém outros pensamentos passaram pela minha cabeça quando olhei novamente para Evans. Ela havia mudado bastante desde a última vez que a vi. Estava mais bonita que antes. Não pude resistir.

Aproximei-me o suficiente dela, com o meu melhor sorriso de arrasar corações.

- Evans, quer sair comigo? – perguntei isso na frente de um Salão Comunal cheio, com um monte de garotas lhe lançando olhares invejosos.

- Não Potter. Tenho mais o que fazer da vida.

Aquele era o meu primeiro não, dentre muitos outros que eu ainda ia receber dela "

Aquela lembrança doía. E cada "não" que recebia também.

"Imagina se ia perder meu tempo Potter". "Vê se enxergar Potter, eu não sairia com você nem que fosse o último homem da face da terra". "Até uma lesma é preferível a você".

Eram coisas que ela vivia repetindo. Cada frase ia se tornando mais longa e cruel.

No começo era apenas um desafio, mas pouco a pouco aquela ruivinha conquistou o meu coração. Tentei esquecê-la, ficando com outras garotas, mas isso só fez aumentar o ódio que ela tem por mim, meu amor por ela e a ferida em meu coração.

"Eu não sairia com você nem que tivesse que escolher entre você e a lula gigante... Despenteando o cabelo só porque acha que é legal parecer que acabou de desmontar da vassoura, se exibindo com esse pomo idiota, andando pelos corredores e azarando qualquer um que o aborreça só porque é capaz... até surpreende que a sua vassoura consiga sair do chão com o peso dessa cabeça cheia de titica. Você me dá NÁUSEAS".

Esse sem dúvida foi o meu pior fora. Como ela consegue me machucar tanto? Venho me sentindo cada vez mais incompleto, é como se faltasse alguma coisa. O coração aperta, vem aquela solidão, tristeza... Um dos motivos de agora eu estar aqui pensando. O que eu fiz pra ela? Ela me odeia tanto e eu não sei o porquê, se a única coisa que fiz foi amá-la! Ela reclama tanto de mim e nem ao menos olha minhas qualidades. Sei que é errado azarar as pessoas só pra se divertir, mas tem horas que eu não consigo me controlar. É a única maneira de fazer ela olhar pra mim, nem que seja pra brigar. Tudo que eu faço, ela briga. Dou bom dia, ela briga. Azaro o Seboso e ela briga. Saio com as garotas e ela diz que eu não tenho escrúpulos, que eu só as uso. Elas sabem muito bem o que eu quero, que culpa eu tenho se sou lindo, gostoso, maravilhoso e que todas me querem? Tudo bem, sei que exagerei, mas eu não corro atrás delas, elas que vem até mim.

Olha o que o amor faz, eu aqui conversando comigo mesmo, só estando apaixonado pra fazer isso.

but I can't help the fact  
[mas eu não posso evitar o fato  
that everyone can see these scars  
[de que todos podem ver essas cicatrizes

Sem que eu percebesse, finas lágrimas rolaram pelo meu rosto, no que a porta se abriu.

Será que ninguém sabe o que significa a palavra privacidade?

- James!

- Kammy! – não consegui esconder as lágrimas a tempo. – O que você faz aqui?

- O mesmo que você!

- Como você sabe o que eu estou fazendo?

- Deixe-me olhar nos seus olhos. – pude sentir a ternura em seu olhar quando nossos olhos se encontraram. – Pensando na Lily e o por que de ela te tratar tão mal? Acertei?

- Está tão na cara assim?

- Os seus olhos não escondem a tristeza e solidão. Eles são paupáveis demais.

- Você não é a única que me diz isso.

- Você não consegue esconder o que sente. – disse a loirinha com os olhos brilhando de lágrimas.

- Você também não!

- Eu sei.

I am  
[eu sou  
what I want you to want  
[o que eu quero que você queira  
what I want you to feel  
[o que eu quero que você sinta

- Tudo o que eu queria é que ela me dessa bola, que eu pudesse amá-la, senti-la em meus braços, poder dizer que a amo e ela dizendo o mesmo. Porque isso não pode acontecer? – mais lágrimas rolaram pelo meu rosto. – Porque tenho que sofrer desse jeito, somente por amar a única garota que me odeia?

- Se pudéssemos escolher não íamos sofrer tanto, mas será que ia mesmo valer a pena? – as lágrimas agora também caiam de seus olhos. – Amor a gente não escolhe, acontece. Se pudéssemos escolher nem você nem eu estaríamos sofrendo agora.

Eu a abracei, tentando confortá-la e ao mesmo tempo me confortar. Ela é a única que sabe o quanto eu estou sofrendo, estamos no mesmo barco.

Como o Sirius pode ser tão cafajeste? Se eu estivesse no lugar dele não desperdiçaria uma garota tão legal, amiga e sincera como ela. Não sei como ela consegue agüentar aquele cachorro galinha e um cervo apaixonado juntos, só ela e o Aluado pra conseguir isso.

Dormi em seus braços, e pela primeira vez consegui dormir sem sonhar com a Lily.

but it's like  
[mas é como se  
no matter what I do  
[não importasse o que eu faço 

Acordei e ela não estava mais ali. A tristeza da noite anterior voltou. Tentei mais uma vez escondê-la e mais uma vez não tive sucesso. Meus amigos perceberam que eu não estava bem.

- Você está bem Pontas? – o olhar de Sirius era de pura preocupação.

Eu ia responder quando vi minha amada passando com suas amigas. Kammy e Sabinna. Assim que elas me viram, Lily perdeu a cara de bem humorada, Sabinna me olhou como se nada tivesse acontecido, somente Kammy é que sorriu pra mim.

- Bom dia Lily! – sorri para ela, no que revirou os olhos.

- É EVANS, POTTER. – gritou, fazendo todo mundo virar os olhos em nossa direção. Os sonserinos rindo do meu... até já perdi as contas de quantos foras levei.

- Bom dia pra você também Evans! – nada do que eu fazia parecia derrubar a muralha que ela havia construído em volta do seu coração. Eu não ia desistir tão fácil, afinal de contas, eu sou um maroto.

I can't convince you  
[eu não posso lhe convencer  
to just believe this is real  
[a acreditar que isto é real

- O que eu preciso fazer pra te convencer que o que eu digo é verdade?

- Nada Potter, simplesmente porque você só ama o seu próprio ego.

O que ela disse realmente me feriu. Será que ela pensa que eu sou um trasgo que não tem sentimentos? Eu tenho! Se é que ela não sabe. Senão não estaria sofrendo tanto com as palavras que ela dirigia a mim.

- Embora você não acredite, eu te amo Lily. – puxei-a pela cintura e a beijei, esperando que aquele beijo demonstrasse tudo o que eu sinto por ela. Mas parece que não foi o suficiente. Assim que a soltei, ela me deu um belo tapa e saiu pisando duro.

Sabinna estava ao lado de Remus, o que era normal, afinal os dois eram namorados. Kammy estava ao meu lado agora. Pude sentir novamente a ternura da noite anterior.

- A vida é feita de sucessos e fracassos. Aprendemos com os nossos erros e crescemos com eles. – disse ela assim que a abracei, despejando toda a minha angústia e frustração, na forma de lágrimas, em seus braços.

- Por que ela não acredita que o que eu sinto é real?

- Por que ela é cabeça dura pra admitir que está errada.

- Eu não sei o que eu faria da minha vida se não fosse você.

Kammy sorriu somente para mim e afagou meus cabelos tentando me acalmar. Como ela conseguia ser tão doce e prestativa? Agüentando as dores de cotovelo de um cervo apaixonado sem nem reclamar? Por que a Lily não acredita nos meus sentimentos?

Novas lágrimas corriam dos meus olhos, ainda abraçado aquela criatura maravilhosa que Merlin colocou em meu caminho.

so I let go  
[Então eu simplesmente deixo acontecer  
watching you  
[te observando

Voltando nossos pensamentos para as aulas que teríamos a seguir. Algo que nem eu nem Sirius estávamos muito a fim. Mas no final, Remus nos obrigou. Não era fácil ficar lá sentado ouvindo os professores falarem, falarem, falarem... ainda ouvir os suspiros das garotas por mim e por Sirius. Sorte que as duas primeiras aulas eram de DCAT, minha matéria favorita, que por sinal eu saia muito bem. O que significava que não precisaria prestar muita atenção na professora. Mesmo que quisesse prestar atenção eu não ia conseguir, afinal eu não conseguia prestar atenção em outra coisa que não fosse a minha ruivinha.

Depois que nos brigávamos eu sempre deixava as coisas acontecerem normalmente, afinal não adiantaria falar com aquela teimosa, só ia piorar as coisas. Então só o que me restava era ficar admirando sua beleza nem que fosse de longe, mas nem essa parte do meu dia deu certo.

- POTTER! – berrou a professora lá da frente, fazendo eu levantar minha cabeça. – Como faço para usar um feitiço não-verbal? – nessa hora olhei de esguelha para o Seboso, um sorriso maroto surgiu no meu rosto.

- Concentre-se e mentalize o feitiço que quer usar. Dependendo do feitiço é necessário uma grande força e capacidade para usá-lo. – a professora me olhou com uma cara espantada e o Seboso com uma grande aversão. Quando falei aquilo não estava falando dos feitiços michurucas que ele inventou, depois dizem que sou eu o egocêntrico.

A professora retomou a explicação, meus pensamentos e olhares se voltaram novamente para a Evans.

turn your back like you always do  
[dê as costas como você sempre faz  
face away and pretend that I'm not  
[abaixe o rosto e finja que eu não estou  
but I'll be here  
[mas eu estarei lá  
cause you're all I got  
[porque você é tudo o que eu tenho

O dia continuou neste mesmo ritmo, só que na aula de Poções, a próxima do dia, foi a que minha amada esteve mais linda, esforçada e concentrada. Não perdia uma palavra do que o professor falava. Eu, como sempre, me ferrei em Poções, ao menos dessa vez eu não fui o único, o Sirius (pra variar) e a Kammy também.

- Como você pode errar a porção? – ouvi Lily perguntar.

- Poções não é a minha melhor matéria.

- Estava pensando em quem? No Black? – ironizou Sabinna assim Sirius chegou ao meu lado, ao mesmo tempo em que Kammy ruborizou.

- O que elas estão falando de mim? – perguntou o cachorrão com um sorriso maroto... ops... foi mal, tenho que aprender a não chamar o Sirius de cachorrão na frente dos outros, contudo às vezes ele parece mesmo um cachorro que não se importa com ninguém, principalmente no que se refere à garotas. Kammy olhou para este lado e nos viu aqui parados observando-as. Pensei que ela ia ficar triste, porém pelo visto me enganei.

- Pelo menos eu não fui a única a ir mal por estar pensando na pessoa amada na hora errada. – sorriu marotamente na minha direção, fazendo com que Lily e Sabby olhassem para cá. Eu odeio quando ela resolve bancar a marota. O meu olhar encontrou o de Lily por breves segundos, no que ela desviou abaixando a cabeça. Pensei que finalmente alguma coisa havia mudado mas enganei-me terrivelmente. A mesma levantou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Você não tem mais nada o que fazer na vida Potter, do que ficar me olhando como uma barata tonta?

Espera um pouco! É impressão minha ou ela me chamou de barata, como se eu não tivesse sentimentos? Teria sido melhor se estivéssemos discutindo do que ouvir o que ela disse, ainda mais naquele tom.

Depois ela ainda saiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. Dando-me as costas. Pisando em meu coração, como se eu não existisse ou não tivesse nenhum sentimento? Por que ela me magoa tanto? Por que aquela cabeça dura não vê que a única coisa que eu mais quero na vida é ela?

I can't feel  
[eu não posso sentir  
the way I did before  
[da mesma maneira que sentia antes  
don't turn you back on me  
[não vire as costas para mim  
I won't be ignored  
[eu não vou ser ignorado

Como se a razão finalmente voltasse ao meu corpo, sai correndo atrás dela. Encontrei-a no meio do corredor com suas amigas. Segurei seu braço para impedi-la de sair correndo na direção oposta.

- Larga-me, Potter! – disse quase berrando.

- Não. Eu tentei de todas as maneiras fazer você me escutar. Você sempre se esquivava, brigava, partia meu coração e nunca me dava a chance de ao menos declarar meus sentimentos por você! Sempre agüentei isso calado, afinal era um direito seu não me ouvir, acho que já agüentei isso por muito tempo. Hoje você vai me ouvir, por bem ou por mal, você que escolhe! – tomei o silêncio dela como uma resposta positiva. – Você sempre me achou um irresponsável, galinha, aproveitador, que não me importava com os sentimentos dos outros, principalmente das garotas. Que as tratava tudo igual, porém não é bem assim. – parei um pouco para respirar e tomar fôlego pra continuar. Minha mão ainda segurava o braço da Lílian por precaução. – São pessoas diferentes, sentimentos diferentes. Eu nunca senti a mesma coisa por duas garotas. Eram modos diferentes de gostar, mas desde que meus olhos passaram a te ver de outro modo, meu coração nunca mais parou de te amar. Cada dia te amo de uma maneira mais intensa e cálida. Cada dia ele cresce e evolui, pelo menos pra isso serviram os seus trocentos "não". Você sempre vira as costas para mim, finge que eu não existo, ignora-me completamente. Eu te amo, quero te fazer feliz, amada. Todavia, se isso não for possível, lembre-se que eu ainda sou um mero humano que tem sentimentos, que odeia ser ignorado e que odeia mais ainda quando você vira completamente as costas para mim.

time won't heal  
[o tempo não vai curar  
this damage anymore  
[esse dano nunca mais  
don't turn your back on me  
[não vire as costas pra mim  
I don't be ignored  
[eu não vou ser ignorado

Eu fitava aqueles lindos olhos verdes que me lembrava duas belas esmeraldas.

- O tempo é precioso, Evans. Ele pode construir ou destruir uma vida. Uma vez uma pessoa me disse que o tempo não é capaz de curar as feridas de um coração partido. Começo a ver que ela tem razão. Por mais que o tempo passe, as feridas sempre vão estar ali, prontas para sangrarem novamente. Se eu não te amasse tanto como eu te amo eu não ia insistir tanto, não ia me humilhar, me arrastar tanto. Não é qualquer um que faria tudo o que eu já fiz por você. – nessa hora acariciei seu rosto. – Por favor... – minha voz saiu quase em tom de súplica. – Não vire as costas pra mim, por que eu não vou ser ignorado novamente. Espero realmente que estas singelas palavras tenham lhe tocado o coração.

I am  
[eu sou  
a little bit insecure  
[um pouco de insegurança  
a little unconfident  
[um tanto quanto inconfidente

Depois de jogar na cara dela tudo o que estava entalado na minha garganta há tempos, corri para a Sala Precisa. Precisava de um lugar onde pudesse colocar os meus pensamentos em ordem e não havia refúgio melhor no castelo.

Desta vez o refúgio era de uma praia afrodisíaca. Eu adoro água, é como se ela me passasse uma certa tranqüilidade.

As lembranças não passavam pela minha mente como flash e sim como pensamentos.

Lily sempre citou meus defeitos abertamente e nunca olhou para minhas qualidades. Mas pensando bem, quais realmente são os meus defeitos? Me achar demais? É, talvez! Acho que tem outros piores. Às vezes sou um pouco inseguro. Tento não demonstrar isso, mas sou. Além disso, tem minha indiscrição que às vezes passa dos limites, principalmente a respeito da Lily. Não deveria me meter tanto em sua vida, afinal a vida é dela e não minha, mas não consigo me controlar. Quero saber se ela está bem, segura, feliz... não seria isso o amor?

cause you don't understand  
[porque você não entende  
I do what I can  
[eu faço o que eu posso  
But sometimes I don't make sense  
[mas às vezes não faz sentido

Talvez! Quem sabe! A única coisa que sei é o quanto eu a amo. Por que você não faz o mínimo esforço pra ver o quanto eu te amo? O quanto eu me esforço pra melhorar e ser bom o bastante para você? Eu já tentei de tudo pra te mostrar tudo o que eu sinto, de tudo mesmo. Eu sei que na maioria das vezes exagero, passo dos limites, e que muita coisa que eu faço não faz o menor sentido pra você, às vezes nem eu mesmo sei o porquê de agir assim, só sei o motivo que é você!!!

I am  
[eu sou  
What you never want to say  
[o que você nunca quer dizer  
But I've never had a doubt  
[mas eu nunca tive duvida alguma

Nem sei o porquê de estar tão pensativo assim. Sei que tenho defeitos, assim como qualidades: sou legal, sincero, amigo e te amo muito, só você que não vê isso! Não sei se é por medo de se machucar ou se é por me odiar mesmo como você diz, só que eu nunca tive dúvidas do que sinto. Apesar de todos os foras que você me deu e ainda me dá, meu sentimento por você não mudou nem um pouco. Ele aumentou cada vez mais, amadurecendo e evoluindo a cada dia. Como diz a Kammy, a vida é feita de sucessos e fracassos, aprendemos com nossos erros e crescemos com eles. Hoje eu sei que aprendi com meus erros e cresci, deixei de ser tão irresponsável como eu era.

it's like no matter what I do  
[é como se não importasse o que eu faço

Mas nada do que eu faço importa pra você, não é mesmo? Mudei muito desde o primeiro "não" que recebi. Tentei me tornar uma pessoa melhor, fazer você se orgulhar de mim e do que eu me tornei, porém parece que minha mudança não importou para você ou talvez ainda você me odeia tanto a ponto de não reparar sequer que eu mudei minhas atitudes e meu jeito irresponsável e inconseqüente de ser. Será que nada que eu faço ou digo faz algum sentido pra você? Te amo tanto que não consigo imaginar minha vida se você não estivesse ao meu lado.

I can't convince you  
[eu não posso lhe convencer  
for once just to hear me out  
[por uma vez só a simplesmente me ouvir

Tentei de todas as maneiras tentar te convencer de meus sentimentos, mas nada do que eu fiz abalou seu coração. Nem mesmo aquelas singelas e verdadeiras palavras que eu te disse há alguns dias atrás. Perdi a única oportunidade que tive de te convencer que eu te amo. Ainda não entendo porque diabos você me ouvi, nem que seja somente aquela vez. Mas será que ouviu mesmo tudo o que eu disse? Cheguei à conclusão que não, pois se tivesse me ouvido, pelo menos ia perceber que eu tenho sentimentos e não ia ferir o meu coração como você ainda faz, todo dia, a cada palavra que eu lhe dirijo, a cada olhar, a cada beijo roubado, a cada toque, enfim a cada gesto meu que se estenda a você.

so I let go  
[então eu simplesmente deixo acontecer  
watching you  
[te observando

Cansei de ser pisado, cansei de sofrer, acho que encontrei uma coisa que nunca terei na vida, seu amor. Agora só o que me resta é deixar o deixar nas mãos do destino, deixar a vida rolar, já fiz tudo que estava ao meu alcance pra te conquistar e nada surtiu efeito, só o que me resta é deixar o tempo decidir as coisas, porém havia uma coisa que eu nunca ia conseguir deixar de fazer: observar a linda, meiga, adorável pessoa que é você Lily. Deixar de ter ver é o mesmo que matar meu coração. Se eu não te ver feliz, eu não vou suportar. Minha felicidade depende da sua!

turn your back like you always do  
[dê as costas como você sempre faz  
face away and pretend that I'm not  
[abaixa o rosto e finja que eu não estou  
but I'll be here  
[mas eu estarei lá  
cause you're all I got  
[porque você é tudo o que eu tenho

Meses haviam se passado. Fevereiro chegou de mansinho assim como meu amor por você. Nossa situação continuava a mesma. Eu me rebaixando e me humilhando e você pisando em meu coração. Meus pedidos estavam se tornando cada vez mais raros. Estava cansado de tanta luta e nenhum sucesso. Estava a ponto de desistir, meu primeiro e único fracasso até então.

Ela continuava pisando, humilhando... dando as costas para meus sentimentos como se simplesmente eu não os tivesse ou mesmo que eu não existisse ou não fosse digno de sua atenção.

Sempre que posso estou perto dela ou o mais próximo que consigo. Nisso a Kammy tem me ajudado muito. Acho que está na hora de começar a retribuir um pouco. Voltando a Lily, ainda não consigo entender o enigma que ela é. Ela é TUDO o que eu desejo na vida. Se ao menos me desse pelo menos uma chance de tentar, eu a faria a mulher mais feliz da face da terra. Estou começando a achar que isto nunca vai acontecer. Ela se trancou em volta daquela muralha e não quer sair de jeito nenhum.

Só damos valor a algo na vida quando o perdemos. Minha mãe sempre dizia isso. Espero que o mesmo não se aplique a mim! Será que se eu morresse a Lily se importaria comigo? Acho que nem assim.

I can't feel  
[eu não posso sentir  
the way I did before  
[da mesma maneira que sentia antes  
don't turn your back on me  
[não vire as costas para mim  
I won't be ignored  
[eu não vou ser ignorado

Tínhamos um tempo de sobra, que aproveitamos para resfriar a cabeça nos terrenos da escola, aliás não fomos os únicos a ter essa idéia. Quase todo mundo que estava de folga estava no gramado, inclusive as garotas. Entre elas, Lily, Kammy e Sabby. Elas estavam perto de nós, no que aproveitamos para ouvir parte de sua conversa. Entendemos somente a parte que Sabby falou algo sobre o garoto do qual Kammy gosta, que por acaso eu sei muito bem quem é. Não pude resistir a tentação. Havia prometido a mim mesmo que não ia correr mais atrás dela, mas pelo jeito meu coração não queria obedecer.

- Oi Lily. – antes que ela pudesse gritar algo em resposta eu a beijei, recebendo um tapa logo em seguida, nem mesmo assim deixei de beijá-la. – Sabia que eu te amo minha ruivinha.

- Primeiro: eu não sou sua ruivinha. Segundo: pra você é EVANS. Terceiro: eu te odeio Potter!

- Nada me impede de eu te amar. Já falei uma vez que meu amor por você muda a cada dia, se torna mais intenso e forte. Mesmo que eu queira, esse amor não vai se apagar e nem sumir. Ao que parece meu lindo discurso daquele dia entrou por um ouvido e saiu pelo outro. Você vai ter que me aturar, por que eu não quero e não pretendo sair da sua vida. Você não vai me dar às costas nem me ignorar. Eu vou insistir até você ver que eu mudei e me tornei uma pessoa melhor. Quem sabe a partir daí você não revê seus conceitos ao meu respeito.

- Isso nunca vai acontecer Potter. EU TE ODEIO!!! – frisou cada palavra.

Time won't heal  
[o tempo não vai curar  
this damage anymore  
[esse dano nunca mais  
don't turn back on me  
[não vire as costas para mim  
I won't be ignored  
[eu não vou ser ignorado

- Ouviu bem Potter, eu...

- Chega Evans! – gritou Kammy, fazendo todos olharem em sua direção. – Você já machucou demais seu coração.

- Kammy, isso é assunto deles, não seu. – aconselhou sabiamente Sabinna.

- Que você não queira ficar com ele tudo bem, mas também não precisa humilhar. Pelo menos ele tem o consolo de que tentou.

- Ao contrário de você, não é Engels? Afinal, você nem confia o suficiente em suas amigas...

Kammy saiu andando decididamente em direção aos marotos, fazendo Sabinna ficar com ciúmes. A loirinha parou na frente do moreno.

- Sirius... Eu te amo, sempre te amei, só nunca falei porque sei que você é um galinha que não fica preso a ninguém e eu não estava a fim de sofrer por sua causa, mas... Por que te amo? Não sei... amo seu jeito de sorrir... amo seu jeito de me olhar... amo seu jeito de me conquistar... te amo mesmo assim... mesmo com seus defeitos... te amo por inteiro... e não só pela metade. O seu amor é assim... perfeito pra mim... lindo até o fim... nunca pensei, enfim... que pudesse amar tanto assim... por que você não vem pra mim? – a loirinha parou um pouco para respirar e tomar fôlego para continuar. – Quer ficar comigo? – nem Sabinna nem Lílian suspeitavam que o amor da vida da amiga seria aquele maroto. As duas estavam com lágrimas nos olhos. A declaração dela era linda. Qual seria a resposta dele?

- Hahahahahaha. – a loirinha estava segurando as lágrimas. – Por que ia perder meu tempo com você? Uma garota sem nenhum atrativo físico, que não é gostosona, não é desejada, vê se enxerga garota? – as palavras dele feriam e muito seus sentimentos, Remus e James queriam esgoelar o amigo por ferir tanto o coração de uma garota.

- Não vire as costas para mim Black, pois um dia você pode precisar. Outra coisa, eu não aceito ser ignorada desse jeito. – Engels foi em direção a suas amigas. As lágrimas caíam livremente por seu rosto.

- Eu vou dar uma lição no Black. Ele não pode fazer isso com você! – ao escutar isso, Sirius somente revirou os olhos.

- Não! Você não vai! – todos olharam espantados para ela. – Aliás, você não tem moral alguma pra falar do Black. Você faz exatamente a mesma coisa com o James, só que de uma maneira bem pior.

- Mas Kammy, ele passou por cima dos seus sentimentos!

- E você vive pisando nos sentimentos do James. Pra você ver como dói levar uma patada. Quem sabe assim você não se importe um pouquinho mais com os sentimentos dele.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso só pra...

- Pra te mostrar o quanto ele sofre quando você o magoa, com um exemplo bem próximo de si. – quando ela terminou, Sirius ficou com remorso do que havia dito a ela. Só queria que Lílian sofresse um pouco vendo uma de suas amigas tristes. Não imaginava que a real intenção da loirinha era dar uma lição de moral na ruiva. Ele havia ferido demais aquele coração.

no  
[não  
hear me out now  
[escute me agora  
you're gonna listen to me  
[você vai ter que me ouvir  
like it or no right now  
[querendo ou não agora

Sirius olhava docemente para a loirinha, ainda não acreditando no que havia acabado de acontecer.

- Kammy, espere!

- Vai pro inferno, Black!

- Quer ficar comigo? – eu não acreditei quando aquele cachorro sarnento perguntou. Como ele tinha cara de pau.

- Não Black. Prefiro sofrer por não tê-lo a sofrer por perdê-lo.

Não era todo dia que Sirius Black levava um fora. Quem sabe agora ele aprende a dar mais valor aos sentimentos das garotas. Não suportava ver ela sofrendo daquele jeito.

Só vi quando Sirius correu atrás dela, segurando-a pelo braço antes que a loirinha pudesse entrar no castelo.

- Desculpa Kammy? – o moreno sentiu mais remorso do que disse quando viu aqueles lindos olhos azuis brilhando de lágrimas.

- Nem o tempo é capaz de curar as feridas de um coração partido. Solta-me Black?

- Não. Você vai ter que me escutar, querendo ou não.

- Me deixe em paz Black. Você já me faz sofrer diariamente, pelo menos uma vez na vida me deixe em PAZ!

- Mesmo que eu quisesse minha consciência não deixaria. Não era pra te magoar e te ferir, era pra Lily ver o quanto o Pontas sofre. Perdoe-me por te magoar tanto? – Kammy pode ver nos olhos do moreno o quanto suas palavras eram sinceras. – Perdôo Black, até porque mesmo que eu não quisesse meu coração não ia resistir.

Sirius a beijou profundamente, agora não havia mais motivo para ignorara. Lily já havia percebido o quanto James sofria, quem sabe aos poucos ele não conseguia curar as feridas que ele mesmo havia causado? Isso só o tempo ia dizer.

- Só porque te perdoe não quer dizer que eu vá cair nos seus braços! – saiu disparada para o castelo, deixando o moreno de queixo caído na entrada.

No  
[não  
hear me out now  
[escute me agora  
you're gonna listen to me  
[você vai ter que me ouvir  
like it or no right now  
[querendo ou não agora

Aproximei-me de Sirius e coloquei a mão em seu ombro.

- Você não esperava que ela caísse tão facilmente nos seus braços, esperava?

- Não precisa jogar na minha cara que eu errei, fui um cafajeste, imbecil e idiota.

- Lembre-se da própria frase dela.

No que tentamos sorrir marotamente, alguém me abraça por trás. Mesmo não sabendo quem era, senti-me completo pela primeira vez em meses.

- Sei que não tenho o direito de te pedir isso. Afinal, sempre te esnobei e nunca parei pra te ouvir. Mas pelo menos dessa vez, escute-me, por favor?

- Mesmo que eu quisesse, meu coração não ia obedecer.

- Sei que te magoei, pisei em seu coração. Porém não fiz por mal. Não fiquei com você, por medo de me magoar, de ser só mais uma na sua lista. Não suportava seu jeito inconseqüente de ser. Queria que você visse o que você fazia era errado. Quando você finalmente começou a mudar, estava tão acostumada a te tratar mal que não conseguia mudar o meu jeito de te tratar. Perdoe-me por ter tratar tão mal por tanto tempo? Deixe-me curar... – ela colocou a mão no lado esquerdo de meu peito. – as feridas que eu mesma causei?

I can't feel  
[eu não posso sentir  
the way I did before  
[da mesma maneira que sentia antes  
don't turn your back on me  
[não vire as costas para mim  
I won't be ignored  
[eu não vou ser ignorado

Virei-me para ela encarando aqueles lindos olhos verdes. Não conseguia desviar o olhar, afogando-me naquele mar de esmeraldas. Era como se existisse somente nos dois naquele momento, o que poderia ser considerado como uma verdade, afinal, o Almofadinhas havia sumido de vista.

- Eu te amo, te amei e sempre vou te amar. Meu amor se transforma e evolui a cada dia, ruivinha, embora você nunca tenha acreditado, é a mais pura verdade. Por favor Lily.. – acariciei seu rosto. – Nunca mais vire as costas para mim. Eu não quero ser ignorado.

- Você nunca mais vai ser ignorado. Porquê eu te amo! Agora não tem mais porquê eu esconder isso. Eu te amo James Potter! – Assim que ela terminou, senti seus lábios juntos ao meu. Pela primeira vez, desde que nos conhecemos, que estávamos NOS beijando. Seu beijo era doce e suave. Senti que ela entreabriu os lábios para que eu pudesse aprofundar aquele beijo tão esperado. Nossas línguas entrelaçavam tão facilmente, assim como nossos corações. Nossos corpos se encaixam perfeitamente um no outro, num ritmo quente e alucinante. Nunca senti nada parecido com esse momento. Era único e especial. Finalmente podia dizer que ela era minha. Finalmente me entendi com minha alma gêmea.

I can't feel  
[eu não posso sentir  
the way I did before  
[da mesma maneira que sentia antes  
don't turn your back on me  
[não vire as costas para mim  
I won't be ignored  
[eu não vou ser ignorado

Voltamos de mãos dadas pra o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. O clima estava meio pesado entre Kammy e Sirius. Ao que nos pareceu, pelo menos para mim e pra a Lily, Sirius estava tentando redimir seus erros, porém a loirinha não estava facilitando sua vida.

- Kammy, eu preciso falar com você?

- Vai ver se eu tô na esquina, Black! – todo mundo olhou para os dois. Não era todo dia que Sirius era ignorado desse jeito.

- Eu sei que não devia ter te tratado tão mal, mas pelo amor de Merlim, me escuta.

"A vida é feita de escolhas;

Escolhemos nossos amigos;

Escolhemos quem ficamos;

Escolhemos quem namoramos

Só não escolhemos a pessoa a quem amamos;

Pois se não fosse assim meu coração não ia escolher você;

Agora minha única escolha é continuar a amar você".

Eu sei que eu errei e feio. Só agora eu sei o quanto você sofreu por mim. Só peço que não me ignore desse jeito. – o moreno puxou Kammy para seus braços.

Eu e Lily sorrimos ao ver os dois abraçados. Só faltava agora a loirinha aceitar o maroto de volta.

Time won't heal  
[o tempo não vai curar  
this damage anymore  
[esse dano nunca mais  
don't turn back on me  
[não vire as costas para mim  
I won't be ignored  
[eu não vou ser ignorado

- Agora eu sei o quanto eu preciso de você.

Essa seria uma frase que a garota nunca mais esqueceria. Foi só por causa dela, que essa loirinha teimosa aceitou aquele cachorro de volta.

O tempo é algo misterioso, curioso... Agora vejo que ela sempre teve razão. O tempo é não é capaz de curar as feridas de um coração partido, mas o amor sim. Agora com a Lily ao meu lado sou completamente feliz. Aquele vazio no meu coração se foi, e pouco a pouco ela esta conseguindo curar meu coração.

O resto do ano veio e se foi. Nossa formatura passou. Agora éramos legalmente adultos, donos de nossos próprios narizes. Horas, dias, semanas, o tempo passava numa velocidade incrível agora que estávamos todos felizes. Finalmente tomei coragem e pedi minha ruivinha em casamento, no que ela aceitou. Felicidade era o que resumia nossa vida, ainda mais depois que Lily engravidou. Era o fruto do nosso amor que crescia dentro dela. Eu não era o único que ia ser papai. Sabby também estava grávida. As crianças nasceram. Vi meu filho nascer, andar, falar... Tudo estava as mil maravilhas, ainda mais com a gravidez da Kammy. Quem sabe um filho não conseguia por um pouco de juízo na cabeça daquele cachorrão. Nem tudo pode ser perfeito. Tinha que ser Voldemort pra estragar nossa felicidade.

- Corra Lily... Vá eu o atraso!

- Eu não posso dar as costas pra você. Não posso ignorar o fato de que Voldemort esta ai, preste a te matar. Matar a única pessoa que eu amei durante toda a minha vida.

- Você não vai me dar às costas. Eu te amo Lily! Não suportaria a idéia de te perder. Sacrificaria minha vida somente para salvar a sua, sua e do nosso filho.

Voldemort entrou na pequena sala e me encontrou de varinha em punho. De costas para Lily que corria escada acima, abraçada a nosso filho, com lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos.

Duelei habilmente com ele, mas no final Voldemort me venceu. Senti minha alma ser arrancada do meu corpo no momento em que ele me lançou o Avada Kedavra. Em espírito ainda podia ver tudo. O vi correr para o quarto do meu filho, querendo matá-lo. Lily implorando por ele. Voldemort matando aquele ser que eu tanto amava. Não suportava aquilo. Vi uma mão pousar em meu ombro, era Lily.

- Não se preocupe. Voldemort não será capaz de matá-lo porque Harry tem o nosso amor.

E ela estava certa. Voldemort não conseguiu matá-lo. Vimos Dumbledore entregá-lo a Petúnia, a irmã de Lily. Ele estava seguro, pelo menos por um tempo.  
Antes de partirmos definitivamente para o outro mundo, vimos Sirius ser preso injustamente. Lágrimas grossas e peroladas caiam dos olhos de minha ruivinha. Realmente não era justo o que estava acontecendo com ele. Kammy ia precisar muito dele, afinal ela estava com um filho dele na barriga. Porém o destino não quis que os dois fossem felizes. Apesar de todas as dores sabíamos que nem Remus nem Sabby iam abandoná-la.

Tudo estava praticamente decidido. Juntos, de mãos dadas, atravessamos a barreira deste mundo com o outro. Morremos? Depende do ponto de vista. Ainda vivemos nos corações daqueles que realmente nos amam. De nosso filho e de nossos amigos, que nunca iriam nos esquecer. A vida é feita de sucessos e fracassos, aprendemos com nossos erros e crescemos com ele! Foi uma das mais belas lições que aprendi. Vimos nosso filho crescer. Nossos amigos reconstruírem suas vidas e tentando serem felizes. Sirius e Kammy se reencontrando anos depois e recuperando o tempo perdido. Remus e Sabinna felizes como nunca. Nossos filhos construindo uma amizade que nem a morte, o tempo ou Voldemort ia destruir, com a esperança de algum dia voltarmos a nos encontrar!

FiM

Finalmente consegui acabar. Já estava com a idéia de escrever essa fic há algum tempo. Só semana passada a idéia saiu da minha mente e foi para o pc. Eu adorei escrevê-la, afinal Faint é uma das minhas musicas preferidas, uma das mais perfeitas do LP. Se o final não estiver bom, por favor não matem essa pobre autora que correu um monte para conseguir postá-la a tempo. Se vocês puderem, gostaria de receber comentários. É sempre bom saber sua opinião, ajuda um escritor a crescer e evoluir.

Beijinhus pra todos que conseguiram chegar até o final.

P.S.: Aquele fora que o Sirius deu na Kammy ficou meio confuso, então aqui vai a nota para explicar. Digamos que ela não era uma das mais populares do colégio, mesmo assim o Sirius gostava dela, porém para dar uma lição em Lily, ele começou a ignorar e magoar a amiga dela mesmo a amando. Entenderam agora a situação e o comportamento daquele cachorro que eu tanto amo?

S2

(again)


End file.
